Antonello
by x emmalisa x
Summary: The Scarletti Curse: Antonello fell in love with an innocent girl he was forced to sleep with by his father over a decade ago. How does he cope without her and what will happen when she returns?
1. Their night

Antonello

Antonello _18 years:_

Antonello knew what awaited him in his bedchamber. It was the sole reason he had wandered the gardens for hours in an attempt to clear his head and focus on what he had to do. His stomach was churning at the thought and his head was pounding.

He had failed to do his duty last time and the punishment was so severe he wouldn't allow it to occur again.

Antonellos hand rested upon the door handle as he took a final breath before he condemned both himself and the young innocent inside. His father had repeatedly sent women to him and his brothers over the last few years, the difference now was the woman in his chamber was an innocent. Not jaded like the other women who had been well versed in seduction. This was a young innocent.

The last innocent his father had sent him had been the young maid who assisted his_ nonna_. He had not known her name but had been sickened to have to take the young girls virtue. In his ignorance he had believed he could lie to his father and stage their union. He had slit a small cut on his wrist and had rubbed blood along her thighs in an attempt to save the girl.

The plan hadn't succeeded.

His father had invited both Antonello and the maid into his chambers, he had questioned the girl on his sons performance and had asked to be shown evidence of the act. They had shown the linens and the young girls thighs. Antonello hadn't expected his father to check more intimately. A physician was in the chamber and was ordered to check the girl had lost her virtue. Antonellos heart had thundered at the news. He knew they would be found out and didn't want the young girl to go through the embarssment of an inspection. He had explained to his father he had been unable to take the girls innocence, and that he alone had staged the blood, the girl had only been following orders. His fathers lined face had become redden with his rage, before a smirk had appeared on his wicked face. Antonello was forced to watch in horror and outrage as his own father had deflowered the young maid on the bedchamber floor. He had attempted to reach the girl and offer her aid but his fathers most loyal guards had held him back. His father had left the girl weeping on the stone floor and had wiped the evidence of the girls lost virtue down Antonellos cheek where it had mingled with this tears. His father had warned him against such defiance again.

Antonello wouldn't allow such an atrocity to happen to the girl within. This time he would take her virtue but unlike his father he wouldn't take it on a cold stone floor with pain and humiliation, he would attempt to make it as painless as possible.

Antonello opened his bedchamber door without looking within and closed it silently behind him. He turned and had his first glimpse of the girl who would tonight share his bed. She was obviously a foreign girl, perhaps travelling through their lands. Her eyes unlike the women in the surrounding towns where blue, so blue in fact they appeared almost clear. Her eyes where what drew him the most. They where large pools of crystal blue and where most startling on such a small face. Bordered by thick lashes of black, buried in a perfect oval face. Her skin was also the palest he had seen. He had never travelled so he had never seen skin quite so pale, as most of the local women had olive skin. Her skin was so pale at first he worried she may be ill, but her skin was not grey with sickness instead more a incandescent porcelain white. Her body was small yet seductively curved and her height was much less than his. She would probably be no taller than his mid chest. He couldn't pin her age but he knew she was younger than he was, probably 16 or 17 but defiantly no older. Her blue eyes never left his dark eyes as he stared at her from the other side of the room.

He suddenly became quite self conscious of his own body, he had grown into his full height already but hadn't yet developed the weight for it as Giovanni had. He felt a wave of guilt at his thoughts when he wasn't the one in a strangers bedchamber dressed for seduction.

The young girl was only dressed in a white shift which was virtually see through and so slight of material it looked more like a thin mist surrounding her young form. Her eyes were still locked with his and he felt a sudden wave of protective impulses. He didn't want to harm this small creature but he knew he had no choice. She did remind him of a mystical creature from afar, she had the height and large eyes of a fairy, but a well formed rose bud mouth and seductive curves of a nymph. The way she stared straight at him reminded him of a cat, or in her case a kitten, her eyes never left his but he knew not what she was thinking or feeling. He whispered soothing into her mind that he had no intention of harming her. He had no idea why he showed her his strange gift or curse, but he felt the need to put her at rest, perhaps if she realised he was different from others as well she would be calmed.

_Say what you will to calm your own mind, I have no __need of your soothing words. I have no choice. I will not run. _

Antonello had been startled by her soft feminine voice whispering in the intimate way he could, straight into his mind. Her voice was wavering slightly belying her strong words. Her voice was perfectly comprehensible although he could tell it was not her first language as her accent was unusual. Due to his inexperience he could not place it.

Antonello had already presumed his father held something over the young girls head, most likely a threat to kill her or her family. The girl was obviously not of high birth and her death or her families deaths would be easily overlooked.

Her words shook him like a blow though. She wouldn't run. Run from him and what he was forced to do to her.

The image of this beautiful girl wanting to run from him made him feel like a monster. His father was at fault but his weakness to oppose his father would mean the lost virtue of another innocent. He wished he had the strength to run away with the girl far from the palazzo but he knew he wouldn't survive, his father would send guards and armies to retrieve him and if he didn't he wouldn't survive the outdoor harshness, the robbers and thieves plaguing the surrounding hills. He might be able to protect himself but with a girl too he may fail and he wouldn't risk her life for such folly. He took of his jacket and wrapped it securely around her pale shoulders to shelter to her from the gentle breeze flowing through the chamber and from his gaze. He then sat in the chair in the corner of his bedchamber with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The darkness of the room seemed to be surrounding him as he sat contemplating his predicament making him feel even more of a beast or monster waiting in the shadows. Hiding and stalking in the shadows.

Her crystal blue eyes where still watching him. He watched through his fingers as a light breeze lifted a strand of brown hair laced with gold across her delicate face. Looking at her in the moonlight made him truly understand the word ethereal.

For the first time since he had entered the room he saw her remove her gaze from him and stare momentarily at the floor, he could tell she also was contemplating the evening. He was so lost in thought he was only drawn back into the room as he saw her pale feet resting just in front of his, his jacket was now around her feet. He didn't lift his gaze as he saw the thin mist like shift float to join the jacket around her toes. He knew she was as cornered as he was, she needed to do this just as he did. Her cool, small hands lay gently over his. He could feel her trembling.

He tilted his head to look straight into her eyes. They where glazed with unshed tears, and for the first time he could read her. She was uncertain and fearful. This was as far as she would go alone, she had initiated as much as she could but her fear and innocent state couldn't provide her with the knowledge and courage to initiate further. He drew in a deep breath keeping his eyes firmly locked with hers. He didn't want to stand in case his height frightened her, so he cupped her oval face and brought in towards his. He feathered gentle kisses along her eyes and slowly down her cheek till he reached the corner of her mouth. In her nervousness she wetted her plump bottom lip with her tongue causing the moonlight to illuminate the rose offering. He placed his lips ever so tenderly over hers and waited for her to open to him. After a few gentle kisses she opened her mouth and kissed him fully. He sighed in relief. He had feared she wouldn't except him. He continued to kiss her until her trembling had stopped and her small hands had cupped his face as she kissed him back. He felt the chill in the room and picked her up, cradling her against his chest, as he continued to kiss her. She was now naked upon his lap, close to his thundering heart.

He had never felt such protective instincts before with the other women. He had always felt ashamed when they had seduced him till he had snapped and taken them to his bed. He had felt almost unclean at his actions and feelings; pure lust. They would caress and tease him until his body over rode his mind. Hearing the women answering his fathers probing questions always made him feel sick. He hated the way they described him, the way they compared him to others older than him and more experienced. The worst though was when his father would slap him on the back and whisper crude words and refer to him as a "dark horse". Antonello had always been the quiet one, it came with being the middle son, he wasn't important as Giovanni as the heir and he wasn't the baby as Vincente was. He made certain he blended into the background, but with his new height it was hard to blend when he was now taller than his father.

He cradled the young women safely in his arms. The taste and texture of her mouth was addictive. He was breathing heavily and his head was spinning. He was so engrossed with the kiss he had momentarily forgotten the situation they where in. Only her trembling which had begun again brought him crashing back into reality. He drew back from the kiss afraid he had startled her with his sudden passion. He stared into her eyes, and waited for her to condemn him. She was staring straight into his eyes yet he couldn't read her.

_My name is Sarah_

She whispered her name softly into his mind, it was an intimacy he hadn't expected and it was humbly. It felt as if she was handing herself into his caring and trusting him with a part of herself. He cupped her face with one hand, whilst the other drew her closer into his warm embrace.

_Sarah. _He whispered her name softly back to her as he ingrained it into his memory. _My name is Antonello. I am sorry my father has placed you in this ….situation. I will not harm you. I swear. _

He watched her eyes become tear filled and he silently cursed himself for bringing up the reality of why she was here. A single tear fell from her left eye and he watched a man in agony as it fell slowly down her creamy cheek leaving a trail of despair. He leaned down and kissed gently along the trail, and pressed his lips against her eyes. He whispered directly into her ear "Forgive me"

Her eyes opened and she lifted his face to star straight into his eyes, one hand left his cheek to lay tentatively against his chest. She would feel his heart beating rapidly, in his shame, guilt and desire.

_Antonello _His name was whispered with a sweet shadow of desire through his mind and body. He lifted her into his arms as he moved from the cushioned armchair to his bed. He lay her upon the bed and laid upon his side next to her. And for the first time he looked upon her exposed body.

Her skin was illuminated by the moonlight and the stained glass of the windows cast a rainbow of colour over sections of her exposed creamy skin. Her neck was a pale column, which led to small shoulders. One of her arms lay docile at her side while the other curved across her waist. Her hands where small and he could see traces of hard labour, the slight cuts along her fingers indicated she was a worker. Not that he cared in the least. He had given himself up to the experience, he was no longer going to make love to her due to his fathers orders, he would make love to her because he wanted her, and it a strange way he knew it was all he could do to protect her from his fathers wicked embrace. Her nails where short and her fingers where lacing together in her nervousness. Her breast where small yet perfectly shaped, her waist was tucked in and small. This was different from the other women who had had large breast and rounded bodies. He found he much preferred hers to any of the others. Her body was pure, perfectly formed and slim. Her waist flared into slightly rounded hips, and quite long shapely legs for such a small frame.

He ran a hesitant finger along her cheek, once over her plump bottom lip before trailing down the column of her neck. He felt her tremble and he hoped it was more from desire than fear. He traced the roundness of her breast before sliding his finger gently over her nipple, which grow firmer under his fingertip. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he feathered his fingertip back and forth across her rose coloured nipple, before descending to her waist. He snaked his finger along her flat stomach till he reached her belly button. He whirled his finger tip around it, and felt her shudder as he rubbed his finger along her hip bone close to her brown curls at the juncture of her thighs.

He was feeling light headed with his need to trail the same path with his tongue but he wanted to make this night last and remove the pain of their joining. He was hoping he would be able to make her desire him and remove the fear and pain.

His finger stroked the curls reverently as he stared into her eyes. She had been watching his finger caress her body but brought her eyes up to meet his. He kept her fearful gaze locked to his as he run his finger lower through the curls. He found her most sensitive part, and in slow circles caressed her. He could feel her thighs begin to shudder as he continued the slow circles. And watched her eyes become half lidded and desire begin to cloud her blue depths. Her thighs slowly opened to allow him more access and his heart flipped. He could feel the evidence of her desire now, the sweet wetness that was beginning to coat his finger. Her body was trembling more and more and he was beginning to shudder himself. He ran his finger between her moisten folds and listened to her sharp intake of breath. He continued to rub his finger back and forth between her legs until she began to undulate her hips to gain more of his touch. He slowly as not to startle her slid his finger deep inside her. He nearly lost all control at the feel of how tight and wet she was. His finger was being enveloped in a warm, wet paradise. He shuddered next to her as her body reached its peak and tiny tight feminine muscles exquisitely squeezed his finger. Her quiet cries of ecstasy filled his ears. He closed his eyes as he worked to regain his control. Right at that moment he felt like the beast he had called himself earlier and it was taking all of his control not to fit himself between her spread thighs and relieve the fire scorching his insides.

He opened his eyes when he heard her crying. He looked down upon her and his own desires where forgotten, tears where rolling down her cheeks.

_Tell me what is wrong picolla. Did I hurt you? _

Perhaps he had been too passionate with an innocent. And then it dawned on him, he was a stupid fool, she had never been touched like that, that was probably why she was crying, he had breached her. He feathered kisses down her cheeks in an attempt to stop her tears.

_I am sorry Picolla. _He whispered his apology again and again as he held her to him.

When her tears where ebbed he refused to remove his hold of her. He wanted her to understand he was sorry for causing her tears. He thought he was dreaming when he felt her hand stroking at his dark hair. He lifted his face, and she immediately kissed him. He pulled her body under his and held her as she kissed him. _She_ was kissing_ him_. He kissed her, putting his apology and passion into the kiss. Her hands where trailing uncertainly down his back. He knew she was unsure of what to do, but her untutored innocent touch rocked him more than any other. His hand trailed down her side, shaping the contours of her little form, until he slowly eased her legs to open and welcome him in-between. She instinctively bent her legs so her knees where either side of his hips and he was nestled against her. He pressed his hard length against her wet invitation until only the tip was embraced inside her. The tight pressure that greeted him was almost more than he could bare, but he wouldn't proceed until he was granted her permission. His hands began to mould her perfect breasts, and he watched in awe as she arched her back and clung to his arms as an anchor. He slowly pressed further into her until he met her resistance. Immediately he stopped and waited for her to look at him. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. He rolled her rose nipple and caressed her thigh as he waited. He was sweating with the effort and his desire. It wasn't helping his control that one of her hands was running up and down his wet back, tracing the beginnings of muscles straining to remain motionless.

She pulled his head towards hers until her forehead rested against his. All he could see was the crystal blue of her eyes. He slowly pushed through her innocent barrier and filled her completely. He couldn't stop her name falling from his mouth and resounding into her mind at the pleasure he felt. He had felt her cringe beneath him at the invasion of his body within hers, so he waited for her body to adjust to his. He held himself above her, and in an attempt to prevent himself thrusting, he began to stare at the art above his bed. He traced the curves of the serpents and the swirls of the sea with his mind, but nothing helped. His body was being squeezed exquisitely by her body. The tightness was almost unbearable and painful to him, and the wet heat and liquid need surrounding him was a pleasure so intense he knew this was the worst kind of torture. He felt her move her hips towards him, which caused his hard thick length to penetrate deeper. A groan of bliss was forced from his mouth. His hands moved to cradle her hips to him and stop her moving against him again, he wanted her to feel comfortable and he knew she would need some time to become adjusted to his size.

_Sarah please _He didn't recognise his voice and hadn't realised he had spoken.

It was a pleading ache he whispered to her and both knew it. He wasn't sure if he was pleading with her to allow him to take her, or a plea to stop her increasing his torment by moving against him until she was ready. Her muscles where beginning to squeeze around him again and he couldn't stop his response. He could no longer remain motionless, so he prayed she was ready as he knew he was past his control. He pulled out of her welcoming body, nearly completely than thrust back inside. The friction was too much to bare passively and he was forced to pull out once more and thrust again and again. Her cries of pleasure where drifting to his ears and his answering moans where becoming more insistent.

He lifted himself off of her body to watch her face as he took her. She was withering beneath him, and was beginning to tremble with the coming orgasm. Her eyes remain on where they where joining and he became even harder at the image of her watching them. His movements became more erratic and he lowered his head to her breast. The temptation of her nipple was too much and he licked the peak as she cried out. He rolled the rose tipped nipple with his tongue until her back was arching once more to place her breast further to his hunger mouth. He sucked on the offering as the wave of pleasure took them both. The answering pool of liquid bathing him as her muscle clutched and released frantically made him pour his seed deep within her with one final thrust. His body was rigid above hers as he experienced heaven, colours seemed to dance behind his eyes and his muscles was pulsating with pleasure. He collapsed on top of her and was breathing heavily against her neck in an attempt to calm his body and mind. She was cradling him with her arms and legs and was breathing as heavily as he was.

Lying in the moon lit room, Antonello wondered absently who was ruined. The beautiful nymph beneath him with her lost virtue, or him, a boy just into manhood who knew he would never find another like Sarah and would be plagued by her always.


	2. Celebration

**12 years later**

Antonello pushed the guards out of his way. He wouldn't stay here when his younger brother could be murdering his older brother and wife. He pushed the guards aside with his taller bulkier frame and marched down the corridor of the palazzo.

He could hear a fight, the sound of bodies aggressively assaulting each other and increased his pace. He rounded the corner to spot Vincente being dragged along, Giovanni was holding Nicoletta to him, and his face looked strained. He was so focused on Giovanni he didn't have the time to grab Vincente before he flung himself over the side to his death.

That evening in Giovanni's study, Antonello listened as Giovanni explained their _nonnas_ death and Vincentes crimes. He had watched his nonno weep uncontrollable at the news he had not murdered his beloved, but she had been murdered by her own grandson. Nonno was inconsolable and left to return to his bedchamber.

Antonello was just as speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Vincente a killer?

His heart seemed to tremble as Sarah's face floated through his mind. It had been years since the night with Sarah, and Antonello was still plagued with thoughts and his need for her. She had slept beside him that night, they had caressed each other and held each other until she had slept. He had laid awake most of the night, watching her face serene with sleep. Memorising her features. Her hands had clutched him closer in her sleep which had touched him on so many levels. That one night had altered him significantly. He had wanted to keep her close always. He kept thinking of ways he could keep her with him throughout that night. He had finally fallen asleep to the sound of her gentle breathing and had awoken alone.

His father had nodded at him in the hallway as if acknowledging what Antonello had done. Antonello had asked everyone in the palazzo and surrounding towns for word of Sarah but no sign. He had returned to his bedchamber well into the night exhausted after his search. All that had remained of his little nymph was the evidence of her lost virtue on his linens and her sweet scent clinging to his sheets. He had wept. He felt ruined by her, he knew he had never felt this way and he feared he had lost her. During the following week he had searched relentlessly, he had even questioned his father who had seemed amused at his interest. The exact moment he had given up hope was when nonna was murdered by his grandfather. His father was assassinated and Giovanni was pronounced Don. He had thought the Scarletti curse unstoppable. He wouldn't drag Sarah into a world of death and pain. Even when he knew without question he loved her and she was the only women for him.

His beloved Sarah. He knew now he could have searched for her without fear. He could have found her and have lived a full life. Instead his life had been bleak. He had never meet a women who made him feel as his little nymph had. No one took his notice. He had tried over the years to find another but more than 5 years ago he had given up all hope. She was his only. He felt grief that he had believed the curse real and never searched for her.

Antonello made his way back to his bedchamber. He wondered if Sarah was married now. No doubt her family had found her a suitable man to marry immediately after their night together. He was always plagued with nightmares of Sarah and another man. Of her embracing another and whispering her name to him, surrounded in moonlight. Sarah having another mans bambino within her. He shook his head to clear the unwanted images.

He spent most of his time hunting or walking in solitude. He knew Giovanni knew about Sarah. He had discovered all about her when he had question Antonello one night several years ago. Antonello had been drunk and pining for her. He had been trying to forget her, to drown out her voice still imprinted in his head. Giovanni had asked him straight out if he ever would marry. Both brothers had previously made a vow never to marry, but it seemed Giovanni knew Antonellos reasons where more than just fear of the curse. Antonello had laughed without humour, then sobered instantly before whispering "Never…. She ruined me".

Giovanni had looked upon his younger brother with confusion. Antonello had looked straight into his brothers eyes and whispered Sarahs name before leaving the study and staggering back to his cold and empty bedchamber.

**The Following Winter.**

The palazzo was over flowing with laughter and excitement. Antonello couldn't believe the impact Nicoletta had on their family and the arrival of the new bambino was only increasing the life and laughter flowing in their home. Her arrival had made the palazzo a home, whereas before to its occupants it had seemed a prison.

Everyone was busy with tonight's grand celebration. Everyone from the surrounding villages where being invited to a ball at the palazzo. It had been Nicolettas idea. Antonello wasn't excited about the night though, he rarely socialised and when he did he knew he would have to put up with the feminine advances of the local women. Many wanted the connection and status that would come with being his wife. Nonno had even told everyone he would be joining in the celebrations tonight.

He walked down the corridor heading towards the noise and music. The whole great hall had been decorated with colour and extravagance, plush armchairs, tables of delicacies, bottles of liquor, wine and flowers where filling the palazzo. The great hall was full of people, laughing, dancing and drinking. Once again Antonello was shocked by the change that had occurred within the household. His family where generally happy. It seemed only he remain locked by the past.

He sat in the corner of the hall and watched the smiling faces. Looking back, he cant remember what made his gaze fall to the door of the palazzo at that moment but his life was irrevocable alternated by it. At the door was Sarah. He would know her anywhere. Her brown gold tresses where bound delicately upon her head, her slim yet shapely form was enveloped in a light blue dress that would be the perfect shade of her eyes. Her face was the same yet, slightly changed. Her features more defined, yet still her eyes where large and startling. She was beautiful, even more so than before. His heart seemed to halt, his lungs refused to work as his gaze locked on her. He feared losing her again if he allowed his gaze to waver. It was then he noticed she had entered with a man. The man was considerably older than her and well dressed obviously an aristocrat. His hand was firmly planted on Sarahs arm and seemed to hold her in place at his side. Anger and black jealous swirled in his gut. He should have known she would be married. He felt murderous and wanted to drag her from the man and lock her forever to _his_ side. His eyes bore into the hand clutching Sarahs delicate skin.

_Sarah _He spoke her name directly into her mind. He allowed her to sense all his turbulent emotion with that one word. The longing, the endless waiting, the jealousy. He watched her stiffen and her blue eyes begin to search the crowd. Her eyes where sweeping over the tables of people, through the dancers until she looked further into the shadows. Their eyes locked. Light and Dark.

_Antonello _He heard her whisper his name, the sound of her voice again after so long ran across his skin like a silken caress.

He kept his eyes firmly on her as he walked to the corridor, he hoped she caught the message he wanted her to follow. He watched as she made her excuses to the man upon her arm and the women who had gathered to admire her dress. He watched her glide through the people. He could no longer hear the music or people, his sole focus was on the women following him. He walked to the study and left the door open behind him. Sarah walked in a few minutes later and closed the door behind her. She kept her back to him for several minutes, her hand still resting on the door from when she had shut it. As if she was deciding against staying already.

_Look at me picolla … please_

She turned finally.

"It is good to see you Antonello" She said, her voice sounded the same yet now she spoke like an old acquaintance not like the lover she had been.

"Is it?" He had thought about her and worried for her everyday for the last 12 years, yet from her face he felt as if she barely recalled him at all. He felt like he wanted to shake her till she remembered him, what they had done.

She appeared less confident in herself and swallowed nervously before replying "Yes"

_Why did you leave?_

He needed to know. He had wondered why she had left his bedchamber. If she had stayed he was determined to marry her, with or without his _padres_ permission.

_We had done what we needed to do_

_I was just a task to you? A duty you needed to fulfil?! _

_What was I to you, if not a task? You know nothing about me so don't judge me!_

_My life!! That's what you where and are to me. My entire life. I have thought constantly of you for twelve years whilst you have been sharing you bed with another!! _He couldn't help it, he had loved her for years and the agony of knowing she was married was unbearable. He needed her to breath, to live and she had thought nothing of him it seemed.

_How dare you judge me, I had no choice but to marry. You never returned any of my letters. It was not I who kept us apart. It was you. _

_What letters? I never received… My father! _Antonello struck the desk with his fists as he leaned against it. His father must of hidden the letters from him. If he where still alive Antonello would have killed him with his bare hands for this. The nights he had laid alone in his bedchamber his heart breaking and all the time his father withheld the letters. _Forgive me I never received any letters. That is the truth. My father must have destroyed them. _

_Antonello _Her voice had become more gentle _It makes no difference. I am married… unfortunately. What happened in the past must remain there. _

_Why? _He turned to her as he uttered that one word. He had already lost her once he wouldn't again, if need be he would challenge her husband and kill him if that's what it took. He wouldn't be foolish enough to have his heart ripped from him twice.

_It must be so_

Antonello moved towards her. Her large eyes where drinking in the changes in his body. His muscle and build had filled out considerably. He knew he looked more wild and rugged. He was a man now, no boy.

_Kiss me__… _He whispered.


	3. Sarah

**Sarah:**

Sarah remembered her night with Antonello just as vividly as he did.

He stood in front of her a man.

Not the boy too tall for his lanky frame. He had filled his height, and with it looked more dangerous and imposing. He looked upon her with longing, jealousy and misery. She clenched her fists. He knew nothing of misery. Her life ever since that night together had been nothing but pain.

She had left the safety of Antonello's bed that fateful morning and never felt the comfort of safety and love again.

Her mother fearing her pregnant had searched for a husband. Any husband.

She had been married less than two months later.

Her husband had seduced her mother into allowing the match with elaborate tales of fortune and happy endings. He had sworn he was wealthy and would offer his protection and wealth to all under his name.

He had been none of the things he had promised her mother.

He had not been wealthy.

He had not been a gentleman.

Sarah always had to choke on hysterical laughter whenever anyone referred to her husband as a gentlemen, there was nothing gentle about him, there never had been.

Their wedding night had been a drunken, tear-filled experience, that she was almost certain he couldn't recall due to his inebriated state. However she did, he had laughed, and stared at her tears before sneering through his heavy breathing "Your mine now" before rolling off her and falling asleep.

He had been a near destitute "business" man. His business according to her long dead mother had been a legitimate shipping firm, instead Sarah would refer to it as a sinful trade in all manners of depravity and debauchery.

He had feared losing everything and so in Sarah's eyes became nothing.

He was no business man, he certainly wasn't a gentlemen, he simply sold and used people for the highest price.

The only thing her husband ever seemed to retain was her. He refused to lose her, which was a mystery to her. He rarely took her to his bed anymore which was a pure blessing in Sarah's eyes. She hated his touch. The way he leered at her body. She hated him.

He was protective, no, that's not exactly right. He wasn't protective more possessive. Protection assumes affection and a want to keep someone safe from harm, whereas her husband had no problem with her being in pain or anguish as long as he was the one causing it.

Sarah hadn't wanted to return to this place, and had begged not to come to the Palazzo ball, but as usual if it seemed to cause his wife distress Nicholas was more than happy to attend.

She had felt as if she had been walking through a dream. It seemed so surreal to be back here.

She had been searching the room for Antonello and had nearly died when she thought she had seen him.

He had stood with his back to her, perfectly dressed, with a small brunette on his arm. The women was beautiful, more beautiful than she. They had looked perfect together, their dark hair, their accents. They where the same. She had placed on a mask of indifference. She had known Antonello would be happily married, she had just hoped never to see it. She looked upon the petite brunette with pure envy. The years had not dulled her feelings. She had proclaimed herself insane, that one night with a man who had thought nothing of her but as a duty to perform for his father could haunt her still. But it did.

When "Antonello" had turned as they where introduced by their man servant, even without hearing the name, she knew she had gotten it wrong, this wasn't Antonello. This must be a brother. They had the same dark eyes, but Don Scarletti seemed to lack something. Something she couldn't name but it was significant enough for her to feel nothing towards this man.

She had listened to the endless gossip, the tales of curses, and murderers. She had felt her husbands grip become more aggressive whenever any man came to ask for a dance. She had declined politely but by the look on her husbands face you would think she had made love to the man on the banquet table for all to see.

She had been so engrossed in pretending to not notice the appreciate glances she was getting from the men within the hall that she nearly dropped her glass at her name being whispered in her mind. She felt like weeping at first. Was this a cruel trick her mind was playing on her. Was she subconsciously hearing Antonello just because she was back in this place. But as she replayed the voice she knew it had been real. The single word had carried too much emotion to be her own mind.

She stood now watching Antonello approach her from the desk. The material of his shirt flowing around his form. No this was no boy. This was not the boy who had made love to her, and held her safely from the horrors of the world. This was a man she did no longer know.

_Antonello… please. Stop_

It was a plea for mercy. If he kissed her she feared the outcome. She couldn't remain living a half life.

Either Antonello didn't hear her plea, or he simply ignored it. His steady advancement didn't waver from its destination. He continued to stride towards her. He didn't hide anything from her, his eyes told her everything. She saw the loneliness, she saw the longing. Could she pretend for just a minute they where back then. In the past. Where she wasn't married to a cruel man without morals or compassion and he was the half grown man, fearful and compassionate.

He grasped her upper arms and lifted her off the floor, crushing her against his chest. No longer thin, but filled with power. She was stuck between the hard power of his chest and arms and the unyielding wood of the door pressing into her back. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath feather across her cheek. His dark eyes where locked on her lips. Such intensity glittered in their bottomless depths that she seemed to lose her self within them. Her mind ever so gently skimmed his mind and was overcome with emotions. His mind was a vortex of swirling emotions, she felt his rising desire, his jealousy, his need to keep her.

She looked him straight in the eyes and knew she couldn't push him away not now. Not ever. His lips where mere inches from hers. She breathed out a shuddering breath, a small whimper escaped as she clutched the roped muscles of his upper arms. She needed this. This one moment to keep her going, keep her living with such loneliness.

_Please... _Neither knew who had whispered the desperate plea.

"Sarah!"

Sarah gasped and jolted away from the temptation of his lips as her husbands cold voice broke into the idyllic moment. She felt torn between cursing her husband for his intervention and thanking him for it. What ever Sarah thought about Antonello was wrong. He was not the same as before, and this was not the past. She was married and he was … different. The compassion was gone, and instead his darken eyes flashed with icy jealous and desire.

Pushing once more on his arms she turned her face from him.

She heard Antonello curse under his breath as he lowered her to the floor. As soon as her feet touched the stone floor, she smoothed her dress and turned from him.

She felt him push up against her back until she was flat against the door, unable to open it and flee. The evidence of his desire for her was against her lower back. And against her will, her body responded. Feeling warm and instantly light headed. His dark head fell to her neck.

_This isn't over picolla. I will not allow you to leave me twice. _His kisses along her exposed neck, sent chills of desire straight down her spine, lingering near the heat and passion emanating from his.

Sarah choked on her words and pushed him back from her, and slipped from the room as quickly as she could manage. She daren't look over her shoulder as she fled the study.

Antonellos words resounded in her mind. She knew he would follow where she led and had no doubt that soon he would steal the kiss he had almost been given.

Her heart was thundering as she rushed away from the only man she had ever desired and straight into the embrace of the man she had always despised.


	4. Together

"Listen to me!" Nicholas yelled as he slapped Sarah across the face. It was always a wonder to her how he expected her to listen when all she could hear was the ringing in her ears from his slap and the painful sting radiating up her jaw.

Sarah knew she wouldn't be able to escape her husbands jealousies. The man didn't desire her, but since she was his wife and therefore in his eyes his property he refused anyone to look at her. Sarah refused to yell back at him it only enraged him more. It had been nearly a year since the last time he had struck her, and this was all over a few dance proposals. It was a mystery to her why he brought her extravagant dresses if he didn't want attention brought to her.

Nicholas raised his hand, his eyes an icy black as he snarled at her laying sprawled on the inn floor.

"Silence Picolla don't force me to return and finish what I started!" Antonello shouted over the storm to the small women nestled in his arms.

Antonello had spent most of the night drinking liquor and contemplating what he should do next to get Sarah back. He had sat alone in shadows with nothing but a bottle of liquor and his turbulent emotions. He wanted nothing more than to be with Sarah but he feared she may have feelings for her husband.

The entire palazzo was deadly silent before Antonello refused to sit and wonder any longer so set out to find her and ask her what she felt, if she felt anything for him at all. He had walked instead of ridden to the village in an attempt to clear his head and his aggressions.

His head had cleared.

His aggressions hadn't.

He had walked into the small inn on the outskirts of the village and found out where Sarah was. Outside her bedchamber he had rehearsed and rehearsed what he would say to regain her love. He had been about to knock when he heard yelling coming from inside the room. Fearing burglars Antonello had broken down the door.

It hadn't been burglars.

Sarah had tears in her eyes and was holding the side of her face.

Her husband was yelling.

Antonello wasn't sure what happened as he allowed his blood to lead his head. Jealousy and aggression where prominent in his family and for once he was thankful for it. He only realised he was walking back to the Palazzo with Sarah in his arms when he had felt the wind wiping his hair harshly across his face. Sarah had yelled at him to let her walk and return her to the inn but Antonello would be damned before he allowed that man to ever lay a hand on her again. Nothing had felt more satisfying then hitting her husband hard enough to break bones.

Under the circumstances Antonello should have been thinking about Nicholas but all he comprehended was Sarah was in his arms at last. She had put on some weight since they had last met but it only made her more womanly, and enhanced her beauty. Her body heat was soothing against his chest and once again he wondered how he had ever lived without her.

His need for her was well beyond his capabilities of understanding.

The storm intensified and the rain began to pound down upon them.

Entering the palazzo Antonello's stride didn't slow as he walked straight to his bedchamber.

Setting Sarah down upon his bed he fell to his knees to inspect the damage to her face.

Luckily their seemed no permanent damage.

For the first time in nearly an hour Antonello breathed.

She would be ok.

Sarah watched the gentle way Antonello's hands cradled her face as he checked for bruising. His hands where so large she was surprised they could be so tender. His palms where rough against her soft cheeks due to the harshness of hunting and the outdoors.

The rough feel of his skin sent a shiver down her spine.

Droplets of water was falling from the loose strands of his midnight black hair. His eyes where blazing with intensity on her face. And for the first time Sarah saw a glimpse of the boy within the man. He still had that flicker of compassion hidden within his eyes, and despite the changes in his body he _could_ still show tenderness.

He wore only a shirt which was now transparent from the heavy rain. The body hidden beneath the thin sodden material made Sarah's breath catch. Every line, contour and muscle was visible.

When Antonello had pressed her up against the study door she had felt a jolt of awareness.

His strength and power contained within his body no longer frightened her, it excited her.

She was not the innocent girl she had been in need of a gentle touch.

His muscular frame and passion no longer held any fear within her but sparked a flame of desire.

Sarah run her fingers along his now sheer shirt and followed the ripples of muscles along his abdomen. She could feel his body shudder with every inch her fingers travelled.

She wanted to feel the bronzed skin beneath her fingertips.

Skin to skin.

Sarah allowed the whole world to slide away from them as she slipped the first button through and moved down to the next. All she could hear was the rain beating against the window pane, and their breathing. There was nothing else.

Antonello made no attempt to stop or aid her but watched her hands slide down his torso exposing more skin to her gaze.

The rain continued to pound against the window illuminating the room only when the lighting split the darkened sky. Sarah peeled the soaked material away revealing the skin beneath. Sliding the cloth down his arms she allowed the shirt to fall to the stone floor. Sarah's hands rested on Antonello's wrists as she contemplated what she wanted to do, a finger gentle skimmed the inside of his wrist. She knew Antonello would let her rediscover his body in her own time and would allow her to set the pace. It made her feel empowered in a way she had never felt before. Whenever her husband had bedded her it had been when and how he wished, now she had that power.

Holding his wrists she moved them to rest on either side of her hips. With a gentle squeeze she showed him that is where she wished them to stay.

Sarah looked at the skin she had exposed.

Rain water was sliding slowly down the deep valley between the muscles in his abdomen making his skin gleam in the flashes of light. The whole of this upper torso was muscular and an irresistible golden tan complexion like a dark honey. She bent her head and kissed along the column of his neck.

His hands clutched her bottom and hips as she ran her hand down his torso. She played and toyed teasingly with the button on his trousers until she could feel all his muscles in his arms and chest flex with anticipation.

She smiled against his neck as she slipped the button and lowered his trousers to pool around his knees next to the shirt.

The large hands gripping her bottom tightened as she rested her head against his, and ran her hand further down his abdomen. A moan escaped Antonello's lips as she wrapped her hand around him.

Antonello couldn't breath as each finger _slowly_ curled around his length.

He was already fighting against his rising need and with each wet, slim finger tightening around him he felt closer to the edge of his restraint.

Antonello bit down on his lower lip at the agony of her hand on him. She had begun to caress him, her fingers tight but moving sensuously slowly that he felt on the verge of insanity.

Every stroke had a near constant moan escaping his lips, his hands tightened even more on her and his breathing was becoming more and more laboured.

He grasped either side of her thighs and parted them. Lifting his eyes he stared into hers as he slid his hand beneath the material of her blue dress and began an intimate caress up her calf. He rubbed his finger back and forth across the sensitive skin at the back of her knee in time to her slow strokes. He could feel the tiny jolts of pleasure radiating up her thighs.

His mind was filled with erotic memories and fantasies so that he desperately wanted to feel her body wither against his hand… his tongue.

Unable to stand the combined torture of her caress and his fantasies he began to slip his hand further beneath the material of her dress to begin slow, hot circles up her inner thigh.

He could now feel her body begin to twitch in anticipation.

He clenched his teeth as her strokes on him became more insistent and her grip increased until he arched his neck and was forced to shift his knees wider to prevent falling back. His fingers pressed firmly against her inner thigh as he came beneath her touch.

His body was wracked with shudders as he dropped his head, his hands where firmly gripping her inner thighs wide, as his head rested between her legs, his breath falling heavily against her lap.

He pulled his hands away from her inner thighs to push her dress further up her exposed legs. He never moved his head from her lap as he watched the blue material ride further up as he desperately tried to gain control of his breathing.

He run the pad of his thumb up and back across the junction of her thighs to feel her wet heat through the shift she wore beneath her dress. Ripping the material, Antonello peeled the shift away from her heat and lowered his head and allowed her to first feel his warm breath.

Antonello could feel her creamy white thighs shuddering, and pulsing with desire as his tongue snaking out and delved deep through her moist folds.

She released her grip on him to grab hold of his hair to push him closer as she undulated her hips towards his mouth. Pushing her thighs further apart he devoured her without restraint so he could hear her panting. Her panting, her whimpers for him not to stop, made him grow instantly hard and aching for her once again. He knew where she wanted him to tease, she was pleading with him in her mind, showing him exactly where she needed his touch but he wanted her to desire him with the burning uncontrollable ache he did. Her thighs where begin to shudder against his rough whiskered cheeks. He continued his assault until he knew she was near the edge of her climax. Removing his mouth from her momentarily, he slid two fingers deep inside her welcoming heat and began to flick and roll this tongue on her most sensitive place. Antonello watched as her body begin to wither around him as her orgasm took hold of her. Antonello continued to lick at the sweet wetness his tongue and mouth had created as her grip on his hair relaxed as after shocks flowed through her with every touch he continued to give her.

Sarah was panting as she fell back onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling, the same ceiling she had stared at over a decade ago. Then, she had been an innocent, in body and mind. Now she was neither. She smoothed Antonello's hair back from his face as he lay his head on her stomach. Both where still breathing heavily.

She was too engaged in thinking of their first night together and her life since, that a small gasp escaped as Antonello flipped her over onto her front. She felt him move onto the bed so he was straddling her hips. Sarah was curious about his actions until she felt him beginning to untie the lacings and buttons of her dress. Sarah lay still as she felt him slowly release each button and loosen each tie until he separated the material of her dress so it lay on either side of her, exposing her bare back.

His fingertip trailed down her spine which sent an answering shudder to follow it.

_Do you know how perfect you are, picolla?_

His lips followed the path his finger had taken. He treaded his right arm under her stomach and lifted her off the bed so she was positioned on her hands and knees. The material of her dress had begun to drape off already, so with his other hand he removed the dress from her arms, and pushed it down her hips. Sarah didn't know how to respond as he hurriedly undressed her, so she enjoyed the heat radiating from his chest pressed tightly along her back. When her dress was fully removed Antonello flipped her back onto her back and slid from the bed to pull her dress down her legs to lay in a heap on the floor and remove his own trousers fully.

Sarah watched the lightning highlight his naked body.

There truly was no more perfect man.

His chest wasn't the only part of his body well formed, his legs where just as sinewy, and his skin was an all over delectable golden tan.

Antonello stared at Sarah laying naked upon his bed once more. It was like some many of his previous fantasies and dreams, but unlike them he wouldn't wake alone in a cold bed, soon he would have his little nymph back where she belonged. Her body wrapped around his, her breath along his cheek, her heart beating in rhythm to his. He smiled at the sight of her golden brown hair falling in disarray around her face after becoming unravelled.

_Open your legs for me picoll__a_

Sarah breath hitched at the whispered command flowing into her mind. Even in her mind, his voice was husky with his need an desire.

_Please_

Without her permission her body responded to his aching plea. She bent her knees slowly, and separated her legs to his riveted gaze.

After a few minutes Antonello knelt between her legs and pulled her upon his lap. Repositioning them towards the centre of the bed he held her tight against his chest. This is the way he wanted to make love to her, with her tight in his embrace, their breath merged together.

Sarah lifted up from her place in Antonello's lap, allowing him to feel the softness of her breasts and stomach against his firmer frame, before lowering herself down upon his hardness. Biting her lip as she pushed down until she was firmly seated in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Antonello couldn't resist the rose lips inches from his, and kissed her while she moved for them. He wanted her to feel in control this time, but mostly he wanted this night to last.

Her body was sliding sensuously against his, as she moved up to his waiting mouth and then push back down upon his lap. Antonello rubbed up her thighs feeling the muscles within them working as she controlled their pleasure, to lay his hand flat against her stomach so his thumb could stimulate her while she rode him. Sarah moaned at the feel of Antonello's thumb caressing her, she tightened her arms around his neck and couldn't help moving faster against him.

Lightning cast shadows of the lovers across the far wall. The storm was still beating against the window of the bedchamber. Antonello wondered absently if Sarah knew how beautifully erotic she looked in the moonlight. His little nymph.

Antonello stilled Sarah's hips and he plunged into her with a hard, deep stroke, that teamed with his thumbs continuous caress sent Sarah over the edge of her orgasm. Antonello bit out a curse as he attempted to control his own body, but he wanted to take her one more time… in the moonlight and lightning of the storm.

Cradling her hips against his he stepped off of the bed and walked to the large window. The window over looked the gardens which where being beaten by the storm. Sliding himself from Sarah's tight heat was an unbearable agony, especially with her feminine muscles still clenching around him. He kissed her lips tasting the velvet interior before turning her so she faced the window.

"Antonello?" He stifled a moan at the husky tone in her voice.

_Do you know how beautiful you look in the moonlight my little nymph?_

Sarah let out a gentle moan as Antonello stood behind her, as he separated her legs, whilst pressing her hands firmly against the window pane. The wild rain was pounding against her palms through the glass. The window was cold against her heated skin.

_S__o perfect _He whispered absently.

His hand came around to touch her intimately. His fingers caressing her slowly had her back arching, her hair tumbling down her bare back. She could feel how swollen with need he was, his shaft was a burning brand against her lower back. His hand curled her hair around his fist as he entered her from behind.

His hand never stilled its caress as he began to surge into her softness. The beating of the rain set an erotic pace to their love making. The flashes of lightning light up the front of her body to his gaze, the silver flashes only complimented her porcelain skin more. As he knew it would. Antonello kissed up Sarah's neck as he felt the exquisite softness of her slim back and hips flowing against his. He groaned as she pushed back against him. Deepening their pleasure. Her cries and the erotic picture she portrayed standing naked before the raging storm was Antonello's un doing. He pounded into her at a faster, and deeper pace, aiming to be so deep within her core she could never remove him. Would never want to remove him. He wanted to demonstrate his need and love for her and if he had to make love to her all night, so be it.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

He could feel her safe in his arms, finally. He wasn't thinking of the Nicholas or their situation, all he comprehended was Sarah was back with him. He sheltered her body against his, smoothing her hair away from her beautiful face, peaceful with slumber. He rubbed his thumb back and forth soothingly against her arm as he watched her sleeping.

MORNING AFTER:

As soon as Sarah had felt Antonello's arms surround her and remove her from the inn her world and vision seemed to shrink to contain only the two of them. She should have been thinking what Nicholas would think, say and act when he found out where she had gone and how they knew each other. Yet she hadn't thought of Nicholas, or the past, all she had focused on was the warmth and safety that had enveloped her in Antonello's presence.

But now lying in his arms, in his bed with the morning rays casting coloured patterns along the far wall, the same wall that the night before had held the shadow of their love making, her thoughts and worries began to crowd in on her contentment. Making love to Antonello last night had seemed so natural, it seemed whenever they where together the world and all their problems melted away. She couldn't have denied him last night.

Sarah sighed, here she was nestled in the arms of the man who adored her, who she loved and yet he was not her husband, he was not the man she had sworn to love for all her life before God. Nicholas wouldn't walk away. He wouldn't give her up to another, their twisted relationship was based on a balance of power, he had it all, but leaving him for another shifted all the power to her, she knew Nicholas couldn't want to lose the dominion he held over her, and obviously enjoyed, and he definitely wouldn't allow her to leave him for another man. Yet she knew she couldn't return to him. She had suffered her last black eye, her last split lip. The degradation and humiliation where over. No more.

Antonello lay freighting sleep as he waited for Sarah's reactions. He had feared this moment all through their lovemaking and throughout the night. As he felt her body begin to move restlessly as she awoken he had waited, holding his breath to see what her reaction would be. He could feel her bodies tell tale signs, she was tense and was obviously deep in thought. He wanted to tighten his grip on her and keep her within his arms always, but he wanted her to come to him by her own choice. He hadn't expected them to be back in bed together so quickly, he had assumed he would need to court and seduce her all over again, properly. Yet she seemed to have the same needs and longings he did and couldn't help herself either. He hoped she hadn't made love to him just because she had been angry with her husband. It hadn't crossed his mind the night before but now he was plagued by all types of scenarios. Although if she looked back on her reactions to him last night they where not false, they where pure.

Sarah rolled over to her other side so she could watch the sunlight shimmer over Antonello's sleeping face. She reached up and smoothed back a loose strand which was obstructing the perfection of his face. She couldn't resist running her hand through the midnight black silken locks. Rubbing a strand between her thumb and forefinger she wondered if his family would accept them together. She was a married women, a foreign women, who had lost her virtue out of wedlock – granted it was to Antonello – but still it was not a desired attribute in a wife for an aristocrat. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't realised Antonello had awoken, and gasped when she saw his dark eyes intent on her face. A slight smile was curving his sensuous mouth as he watched her twirling a strand of his hair absently.

PREVIOUS NIGHT: Nicholas

Nicholas wiped at the blood pouring down his face.

That little bitch.

He wouldn't allow her to embarrass him like this. And what the hell was she doing at the palazzo with _him?_ He would kill her before he allowed her to disrespect him by taking a lover. He slipped once again on the hilly mounds along the through routes meandering across the cliffs towards the palazzo. He could see it loaming over the sea and surrounding villages.

Nicholas cursed as the spray from the turbulent waves stung his cuts and scraps. He probably looked near death. He could hardly see to walk with the combination of blood, sweat and rain blocking this vision.

His hand still seemed to sting from where he had hit his wife, thinking back Nicholas wished he had hit her harder or better yet strangled her with his bare hands.

He had once been a respectable aristocrat, but his father had spent the money on liquor and gambling, leaving him with nothing but a name. His name and previous reputation had saved him many times. He had been forced to make money however he could, but now he had landed on his feet, so to speak, he liked to think of himself as a modern day cupid. He could grant men their desires and pleasures whether it be whores, liquor or opium. He had the connections and the name to mingle with the rich and gain their business. Yet now he found himself walking over cliffs to a palazzo of death in the middle of the night, covered in his own blood. His face was in agony, shooting pains kept radiating from his jaw and nose straight through his head, he was pretty certain his nose was broken and possibly his jaw.

He slipped through the extensive gate and circled the house for a entry point. He wasn't leaving without her. He may not want her after his, but he sure as hell wouldn't allow anyone else to. She was his wife and he planned to deal with her in his own way. Once again he was forced to wipe the blood from his face, specifically his eyes to search the length of the building for an entrance point he could sneak in undetected. He scanned the gardens first for people before searching up the buildings.

His breath hissed out as he caught sight of something between the continuous flashes of lightning. He could see her. Naked. With him. He ground his teeth as he watched the emotions of elation, passion and love swarm her face. To him she had always been unreadable and cold, an yet here in the rain and storm he could make out all her emotions. His thoughts darkened as he watched her come apart in the other mans arms. Before they kissed passionately right before the window. It was as if they knew he could see and they where allowing him to see them mock him. He growled between grinding his teeth. This wasn't over.

One way or another he would have his revenge.

If he couldn't have her, no one else could.


	5. Meet the family

"Meet my family, Cara" Antonello whispered, as he nibbled down the pale column of Sarah's neck.

Sarah shivered at the warm breath against her neck and the feel of his firm lips nibbling at the sensitive skin.

"I'm not sure. What will they think - " Sarah gasped mid sentence as Antonello fell with her in his arms to the bed. She giggled as he continued to nuzzle, and lick along her neck.

"That's distracting me" She managed to say through her laughter.

"That's the point, picolla" He teased as his dark head began to nuzzle her dress further down.

Sarah knew he wanted her to meet his family but she was a little too apprehensive about it. She feared that they would force her to leave their palazzo, and as she could never return to Nicholas she would be alone once again. She wanted to stay with Antonello but … She sighed, she couldn't continue to hold him prisoner in his bedchamber. Although the last few days had been heavenly. Just the two of them.

She would have to face the outside world soon enough.

She twisted her hands in his ebony hair as he continued to explore her body. She watched as he raised his head to smile down at her, her heart fluttered, she had never seen him smile so much, he looked younger and more carefree and just the sight of his mischievous little boy smile had her grinning back up at him.

Giovanni sat in his study staring out at the maze. So much had happened to his family. He had gained so much, a wife he adored and a bambino he cherished. Yet he had also lost. His youngest brother and now it seemed Antonello was pulling away too. He knew Antonello was always going his own way, and preferred his solitude, but he loved to hunt and be in the outdoors among the wildlife and flora and yet for the last three days he had barricaded himself in his room. None of it made sense to him. Could it have been the girl at the celebration?

Thinking back he remembered the way his brother had followed every step the young girl in the flowing blue dress had made. He hadn't been able to identify a specific emotion swirling in his brothers dark eyes but he had seen anger there. Was that girl _his Sarah_?

Giovanni remembered the night Antonello had confided in him about the girl he had foolishly given his heart to over a decade ago. He had seen the utter despair and had feared for his younger brothers very sanity. He had watched the years roll by, Antonello living only a half life. Had that girl been the one? If so he wondered what state Antonello was in after seeing her married to another man. Giovanni couldn't imagine finding Nicoletta married to another.

Giovanni rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, sitting her staring out of a window wouldn't give him the answers he would have to confront his brother and offer any support that was needed.

Sarah held tightly to Antonello's hand as they walked through the corridors and passage ways of the palazzo. She felt like a frightened child, clinging to him, but a part of her feared meeting his family, would they separate them?

Nibbling on her bottom lip she walked closer to the shelter and warmth of his body.

_Now who is being distracting __picolla? If I feel any more of your soft skin brush against mine we are going straight back to my bedchamber. _She heard his laughter in her mind and couldn't help smiling at him. Just with that simple statement she knew they would be ok, unless Antonello was the one to throw her out of the palazzo she would survive what ever his family decided. She knew in her heart Antonello would follow her. They couldn't be separated.

Giovanni strode down the corridors determined to get to the bottom of his younger brother torment. He knocked upon Antonello's door and when only silence responded he slammed against the door repeated till the lock broke and the door swung open. His eye brow rose and he looked around the bedchamber. The bed was messed up, clothes where everywhere and there was discarded trays of food along the desk. What was going on?

He spun on his heel and headed back out of the room, towards the great hall, hoping to find a maid or anyone who may have seen his brother.

Pushing open the door he spotted his brothers large frame in the far corner by the large windows looking out at the gardens.

"Antonello!" Giovanni yelled at his brother, not with anger but more out of concern.

He watched as Antonello turned and brought round with him the young girl from the celebration. She must of been standing in front of his brother looking out at the gardens so at first glance he hadn't seen her. He had to admit the girl was exceptionally pretty, and her pale eyes where bewitching, but Giovanni had to remember this was the girl who had caused his brother such distress for _years_. Over a _decade_!

She stiffened as she heard the bellow. She had been enjoying standing in Antonello's tight embrace watching the little girl who apparently was Antonello's niece, Sophie, playing among the flowers. The little girl had such a sweet delicately wrought face, and was simply glowing with childlike happiness. She had been so distracted she had only realised they where not alone when she heard the sound of Antonello's name being yelled from the other side of the hall.

This was the moment she had been dreading.

She silently prayed Antonello wouldn't turn round, yet he did, taking her with him. She watched wide eyed as Don Giovanni Scarletti strode with purpose towards them, she could see shock light his eyes and then a mask of indifference fell across his face making it impossible for her to tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Giovanni" Antonello nodded his head at his older brother "Please meet Sarah"

"I have already had the pleasure of meeting Signora Nicholas Pilaggio." His response was clipped and he didn't stop his advancement to the couple.

Sarah felt the title like a slap in the face, she could tell Don Scarletti disapproved or otherwise he wouldn't have made such a comment. Although he spoke no untruth, she_ was_ a married women. Antonello's gaze turned murderously on his older brother, he had felt Sarah reaction to the title and hated his brother at that moment for bringing up that bastard she was married to.

Sarah could feel every muscle in Antonello's body begin to tighten and seem to be bursting with aggressive purpose, she saw the stark malice shining in his eyes. In an attempt to defuse the tension, she step from Antonello's side against his restraining arm and bowed her head in respect to Don Scarletti. "Don Scarletti. I wanted to thank both you and your brother for allowing me to stay in your palazzo over the last few days. I have had some personal problems and needed a place to recuperate. Antonello kindly offered to help me with my … situation. I apologise if I have disturbed your household in any way"

_Picolla do not thank him or apologise in any way! You have every right to be here with me! I will handle my brother. Please wait for me in the garden little nymph, I have something I need to discuss privately. _Sarah could hear the barely leashed fury and touched his arm in an attempt to sooth him.

_Antonello let me __–_

_No, Picolla _She heard the mental impression of a sigh _Please wait for me in the garden I will not be long…. Please cara. _

Sarah bit at her bottom lip before nodding at Antonello and bowing to Don Scarletti as she left the hall. She didn't want to leave them to argue over her presence. She sighed as she leaned against the stone wall watching the light girl playing happily, chasing a butterfly.

"What's going on here, Antonello? She is a married women! It has been over a decade since you last saw her and at the first opportunity you have her back in your bed?" Giovanni had seen the way his brothers face and body posture had softened at the girls tentative touch on his arm, and yet as soon as he uttered the question, he watched Antonello become just as aggressive once more.

"What's going on? Sarah is back. She is here with me! She will stay with me or we both go." Antonello's voice was clipped with fury. Giovanni let out a aggravated breath, as he rubbed his brow. "Antonello, listen to me. I know how much this girl meant to you -"

"Means to me" Antonello interrupted. Ignoring the outburst Giovanni continued.

"- How much she means to you, but she is a married women now. Her husband is not a pleasant man and will not tolerate her being here with you."

"If he challenges me we both know I will win. Sarah stays" Antonello's tone was final.

Giovanni sighed again. He knew what his brother was feeling he had felt something similar when Nicolletta had come into his life. He wouldn't lose another brother. And if he was honest with himself he had found the young signora quite charming when he had spoken to her briefly at the celebration.

"Of course she can stay. At dinner tonight she can be introduced to everyone properly" Giovanni conceded.

Giovanni saw his brother visibly relax and take a step towards him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Dinner is a good idea. I –" Antonello's sentence was disturbed by the sound of Sarah's frightened scream.

Sarah watched the little girl jump back and forth over the flowers beds and smiled whenever Sophie giggled as she nearly fell into the flowers.

The sun was warm against her skin and she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the morning sun. She hoped the brothers weren't fighting or arguing although she knew they must be. She loved the sunshine and for a few moments bathed in its warmth. She opened her eyes as she heard a crack above her. A few pieces of rock fell onto her face. Brushing the dirt from her face she took a step back to look up at what had caused the rumble to fall down. Just as she did she watched as a old weatherworn gargoyle fell over the edge of the palazzo and hurtled down towards her.

She screamed and jumped out of the way, but still her dress was caught beneath the heavy stone. She looked with frantic eyes up at the building and terror filled her heart as she watched another gargoyle creep closer and closer to the edge straight above her head.

She pulled frantically at the material of her dress but the fabric was too stuck under the weight of the gargoyle. _Dio! _ She heard Sophie running towards her and yelled for the little girl to stand back just as she heard an ominous crack come from above…


	6. Dinner

Antonello raced for the garden with Giovanni following closely behind.

What had possessed him to leave her alone?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything had happened to her. He raced out the side door and turned to see Sarah pinned by a gargoyle yelling to Sophie to stay back. His heart literally stopped before it began to pound with fear and adrenaline. He heard Giovanni second the yell for Sophie to stay back and both brothers rushed towards Sarah. Antonello didn't even glance up at the cracking sound above them but pulled and ripped on Sarah's dress till it came free.

"Antonello move!" He heard Giovanni's bellow and threw himself and Sarah far from the fallen gargoyle just as the second one crashed into the earth where Sarah had been laying. Mud and grass sprayed from the earth at the enormous weight of the gargoyle.

Antonello's breaths where coming fast as he cradled Sarah's face to his chest. He just stared at the gargoyles embedded into the soil and felt sick to know Sarah could have been beneath them. He tighten his arms as she began to move, and pulled her more firmly into the safety of his lap. His eyes never left the ground where the gargoyles lay.

Giovanni picked up a crying Sophie and cradled the young girl in his arms as he looked up at the palazzo, he could see no reason from here for the gargoyles to fall. They had been there for centuries but it was more than a little suspicious that two had fallen next to one another when a young women stood beneath them.

Could it have been her husband? No. It was impossible. There was no way the man could have crept onto the property in broad daylight and gain access to the palazzo. There where too many guards, too many servants.

Could it be a member of their household? But who had anything to gain from Sarah's death?

Giovanni looked upon the couple. His brother was staring at the gargoyles with pure terror in his eyes, his hands clutching Sarah's golden locks to his chest, his fingers holding so tightly Giovanni could see they where turning white. He had never seen such a look dwelling in his brothers eyes, pure terror.

"Antonello?" Giovanni gentled his voice in an effort to reach his terror stricken brother "Take Sarah inside, I will investigate this" He looked upon the couple and when his brother made no attempt to move he decided to appeal to him in a way bound to gain his attention.

"Antonello, Sarah needs to be comforted and checked for injuries. Do not keep her upon the floor when she would be more comfortable on a bed"

Antonello's eyes moved from the gargoyles and Giovanni saw his brother visibly swallow before picking both himself and Sarah from the floor. Antonello never released his hold on Sarah. If anything as he began to walk back towards the palazzo, Giovanni was certain he only increased his hold upon the girl. Leaving Antonello to take Sarah to his bedchamber, he went with little Sophie to the kitchen to have some soup and a hot drink taken to Sarah before he began to investigate what had occurred.

Sarah daren't move within Antonello's embrace, one hand was tightly laced in her hair whilst the other captured her body against his. She could feel his body shaking with fear, and the look in his eyes made her want to weep. He looked so afraid and lonely she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but by the grip he had on her, she knew he was being comforted by her being so close. He needed her that close. It was almost as if he wanted to go under her skin and remain there for all time.

She waited as Antonello nudged open their bedchamber door which seemed to have been... smashed open? She looked up as Antonello stopped. She looked to see a young girl. The girl was probably no older than 20 and had dark hair and eyes and was looking upon them with a peculiar look upon her face.

"Margerita. Get out" Antonello's voice was clipped with anger and fear and sounded harsh even to Sarah's ears.

"I heard about the accident and wanted to check you where alright" The young girls voice was filled with knowledge and Sarah had the impression the girl may not be as young as she had first thought or perhaps she was just not as innocent. Sarah also found it odd that the girl was here for Antonello, surely it was her who needed to be checked up on?

"I do not have time for you Margerita. Leave now. I need to see to Sarah"

Sarah could hardly breath under the look Margerita gave her. It was icy and it was obvious to her it was not only Giovanni who didn't want her here.

_Dio!_ How many more enemies was she going to make today?

Once Margerita had left the bedchamber, Sarah was placed upon the bed very gently before Antonello spun round and pushed a cupboard up against the door, to keep it closed. She watched as he lay his head in defeat against the door.

Antonello could still hardly breath. He lay his head against the cool wood of the door and couldn't help the single tear from falling.

He had nearly lost everything. Never again.

He vowed to himself if he needed to tie Sarah to his side for the rest of their lives to keep her safe he would be prepared to do it. She meant too much to him. He would never return to the half life he had lived before. The past three days and nights had been so special, he for the first time had felt alive. He had laid in bed with Sarah, talking about everything from the weather to politics. They had laughed, teased, danced, and made love endlessly. And less than a few moments ago it had all nearly been ripped away from him.

He was concentrating on his breathing as he heard the bed creak as Sarah stood up. He listened to her light footsteps as she approached him across the stone floor.

He couldn't believe how much he needed her. His whole body seemed to stop and wait in anguish for her next step, her next breath.

He closed his eyes as he felt her heat near his back. They weren't touching yet but he could still feel her presence through the material of his shirt just the same. He could see her feet now, only a foot away from his. She moved to stand directly behind him so her body was imprinted down his spine. He could feel her generous breast mould against his back, her cheek rest on his shoulder blade, her small waist press into the firm curve of his buttocks, her arms curve around his waist to rest her hands on his hips. He stayed still allowing her presence to sooth his troubled mind. He allowed her body to become imprinted on his.

He opened his eyes and pulled one of her hands from his hip. He un curled her fingers and ran the pad of his thumb over the soft skin, tracing each finger. How could so small a hand bring him such pleasure? He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the centre of her palm, before pressing a kiss to each finger tip.

_I need to be inside you, Cara. I need to know you are safe. _Antonello whispered the plea straight into her mind, allowing her to feel all his emotions and desires.

He shuddered as he felt her hand still resting on his hip, move to undo the buttons of his trousers. His body felt so sensitive with the fear and adrenaline rushing through it, he wondered if hers was too. He loved how she responded to his touch, and his blood became instantly heated at the thought of her sensitive skin up against his.

He didn't want to wait.

Spinning her around in front of him, he lifted her till her bottom was resting on the wooden cupboard against the door. Lifting the ripped material of her dress to bunch around her waist he spread her creamy thighs wide enough for his hips to fit in between before fastening his mouth to hers. He moaned into the kiss as she deepened it, taking his frantic strokes with her own. He clutched her waist to drag her more firmly against him. His head spun. He needed to feel she was safe. He ran his hand up her right thigh and couldn't help the groan, she didn't wear her shift or anything else beneath the gown. His hand found her sweet wetness and tested her to check she was ready for him. With his other hand he ripped at the material of his trousers to free himself. Once again he dragged her closer to the edge of the cupboard. Bending his knees so he was at the right height, he cradled her hips against his as he thrust into her tight sheath. Allowing a groan to escape, he placed her back on the cupboard so he had the leverage to penetrate into her softness more deeply.

Sarah clung to Antonello's hair as he pounded into her. He was so deep inside her. The friction of his strokes was becoming unbearable. His moans and heavy breathing while he kissed her where only exciting her more. It was a testament to how upset and afraid for her he was, he never made love to her this frantically before, usually he used lazy, gentle explorations. Not that she was complaining, his passion and agressions where only heightening her own need.

He moved his hands from her thighs to her bottom lifting her from the cupboard. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he captured her against the wall. His hands clutching her bottom not only pressed her more tightly against him but also protected her from the hard wall and his passions. Sarah screamed out at the intensity of her orgasm as she clung to Antonello. Each deep, fast stroke only seemed to heighten her pleasure, sending her from one orgasm into the next. She couldn't concentrate on anything only the pounding rhyme of his body loving hers. She could hear him breathing out her name. She closed her eyes and just felt him inside her.

LATER THAT EVENING:

Antonello walked with Sarah back from the dinning room. After making love to Sarah he had held her too him for the rest of the afternoon.

A maid had dropped in some food, and Nicolletta had brought Sarah a clean dress for the evening. Nicolletta had stayed and chatted with Sarah and the women seemed to enjoy each others company. But Antonello still didn't want to take her to dinner, he didn't know why, he guessed he just wanted to keep her to himself for a little while longer. They entered the dinning room, everyone was there, even Nonno and the bambino.

Antonello was happy with the way dinner had gone, even Margerita had been charming and polite which was an unusual occurrence since her mothers death. Nicolletta had chatted and gossiped with Sarah and had made Sarah laugh more than once. He was proud of his family. He knew Giovanni was worried about him as was some of the other family members but the support he showed to Sarah and him really made him feel happy. After saying their goodnights they returned to their bedchamber.

Sarah had been surprised to find she had enjoyed dinner. The conversation had been fun and easily flowing and she had really begun to feel accepted. She had seen Antonello watching her during the meal, constantly gauging her reaction. She knew if he saw her looking uncomfortable that he would make excuses to leave. She hadn't wanted to leave. It had been a success. She undressed as Antonello spoke to her about how his brother and Nicoletta had become married. She saw the sorrow he tried to hide when he spoke of Vicente.

_Antonello, there was nothing you could have done to help Vicente. Your padre was a wicked man who had manipulated his youngest son. You are not responsible for Vicente's actions, or for him taking his own life. _She strode across the room and held him to her.

_You are right Cara. But it doesn't help the pain of his loss._

Sarah held him tightly as Antonello kissed the top of her head.

_What would I do without you Cara?_

Nicholas:

Nicholas sat in the village tavern. He spun the remaining liquor around his glass as he waited for his visitor. He smiled to himself. Who knew it would be so easy?

By the end of the night the little bitch would be dead and he would be free to find another. He looked up as the figure dressed in a black cloak entered the tavern. About time! He didn't like to be kept waiting.

"What time do you call this? You where supposed to be here just after sun down?!" Nicholas' visitor sat on the stool on the other side of the wooden table and pulled out a small vial.

Nicholas instantly recognized it. He smiled. "You didn't need it?"

"I did. The gargoyles failed, as I told you they would" The visitor told him in a hushed whisper.

Nicholas couldn't help the laughter. Good. He only had to wait now. By morning she would be dead.

Antonello came awake as he felt something roasting hot against his arm. Shifting his weight he opened his eyes to see what had burned him.

Sarah was sweating and shaking in bed.

Her eyes stark and filled with pain and fear.

Her thin shift was soaked with sweat and some blood. She was curled up in a ball, trembling in agony.

Antonello felt her forehead and instantly had to remove it, she was so hot she felt like she was on fire. Jumping from the bed, Antonello moved around to look upon her.

_Sarah! _Antonello yelled her name through her mind and out loud, and still she made no attempted to look at him.

_Stay still picolla, I will get help. Stay with me. _Antonello kissed her burning skin. _Stay with me…_


	7. Sickness and Lies

Sounds. Deafeningly loud sounds engulfed her. She couldn't make any of them out. Was that a voice?

Sarah attempted to open her heavy eyes. At first her lids refused to rise, refusing to gather the strength and energy to allow her to see. At length they slowly raised, creeping open only a fraction. Sarah winced and instantly closed her eyes again.

The colours! The colours and the incoherent shapes moving around her only made her feel more disorientated and nauseas. She could no longer feel any part of her body. She felt as if she was no longer in her own body, nothing felt familiar. Was she dead? She tried to concentrate on the noises. Could she hear voices? Sarah panicked. Nothing made sense. Her mind frantically tried to discover what had happened, where was she, where was Antonello? Had Nicholas found them? She could hear a beating noise. Loud. Too loud. Sarah felt like weeping. What was happening? A tear fell leaving a trial of confusion and despair down her cheek as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Sarah woke again. She could still hear a loud beating noise but she could hear voices more distinctly. She wasn't dead. She knew that for sure, although how long she would remain alive was unclear. She felt something cool soak into her forehead, giving her some relief from the burning, sweltering heat that seemed to be engulfing her from the inside out.

She heard voices…. Nicoletta? Antonello? A woman's voice too, one she didn't recognise. She tried to focus on a single voice in an effort to stop the noises becoming too much. Antonello's voice. She tried to focus on the tone as she couldn't yet make out the words. She felt the cooling – cloth? – soak into her forehead and listened to the gentle soothing tone of her lover. His voice was what she clung to. The cooling water was removed. She tried to focus on words but nothing was coherent. She felt the touch of another. A women? Perhaps Nicoletta. The small female hand stroked back her hair quite harshly, her finger nails grating along her scalp. The constant beating noise continued. She seemed to drift in and out of consciousness.

She heard Antonello's voice change. She could barely hear his voice now, he must have been further from the bed, he was no longer soothing, he was angry. She could hear the malice and fear resounding in his voice. Sarah didn't know how long she listened to the beating noise and Antonello's tone. She listened intently as he changed from calm and soothing, to anger, to pure fear. She heard him whisper, shout, and she thought more than once he wept.

She clung to that voice.

Clung to it.

His voice was the only thing keeping her sane, keeping her conscious to some degree.

Nicoletta worked tirelessly throughout the night and the following days. She steadfast refused to leave the young women. She daren't leave her. Sarah was too fragile, her body in desperate need of Nicoletta's life saving medicines and touch. Nicoletta couldn't believe her and Antonello had been able to keep the girl alive as long as they had done. The poisoning of her system was extensive. Her body had very nearly given up many times during the first few hours. Giovanni had begun an investigation into the meal that night. She knew he had had tasters sample all foods before the meal was served so where had Sarah been poisoned? It was a worrying thought and she knew it ate deep at her husband. He had tried to pry her away from the girls bed side, worried for her own health but she had refused. She took one look at Antonello and knew she couldn't allow anything to befallen the young women. This was her family, as it was clear the young girl was Antonello's heart and soul. Nicoletta had brought in a maid to help. The girl was a few years older than her and was obviously used to helping the sick and those in need. She moved with efficient steps and offered help when needed.

Nicoletta sat in the chair in the corner of the room for the first time in hours. Pushing her long hair away from her sweat covered brow she watched Antonello lay on the bed, cradling Sarah's broken form to his solid one. From her vantage they looked like light and darkness personified, Sarah with her golden brown tresses and beyond pale skin, and Antonello with his abundance of tan skin and dark hair and eyes. She watched her brother in law whisper to the young woman. She couldn't hear what he said but she could tell he was begging her to stay, to fight the poison, to never leave him. He had whispered and shouted similar phrases throughout the last few days. If anyone had doubted his love for Sarah before, they could no longer possibly do so. He had stayed with her, always. Wiping her heated brow, bathing her burning skin, whispered encouragements, feather light kisses, breathless pleas.

Nicoletta didn't understand why the young girls condition had seem to worsen at times. It was as if poison was continually being added to her defeated system. But how was that possible?

Nicoletta leaned her cheek on her hand and couldn't help her eyes from drifted down.

Antonello lay on his side. His eyes on Sarah's chest. He willed every breath, commanded every beat of her heart. Every time her chest rose as she breathed before falling once again he feared it would be her last. He felt emotionally empty, and yet every time Sarah's health deteriorated he found he had not lost all his feelings. He would shed a tear, scream to the heavens in fury. But still he felt bereft as if someone had ripped out his heart and his very soul, leaving him a hollow shell. He wanted to shake her till she awoken. But he knew it would do no good. They just had to wait. Wait and pray. He rested his head next to hers, laying on the same pillow, allowing her fragile breaths to feather against his face. He couldn't help his eyes drifting down momentarily.

Sarah felt something being poured into her mouth. Cool, sticky, acid tasting. Medicine? Could it be one of Nicoletta's famous healing potions? Sarah knew the answer to her question as soon as the concoction meet her stomach. The burning and the agony engulfed her once more. What was going on? Why where they poisoning her? In her frantic, panic filled mind she wondered mindlessly why Antonello was not helping her. She could feel the poison begin to soak into her cells once again. Moving methodically through her already near dead body. Sarah knew she wouldn't survive. Not again. Too many times she had fought against the burning acidic liquid destroying her insides. She needed to remove it from her body. Using what little energy she had left she allowed her head to fall to the side, before directing all her efforts to forcing her body to reject the poisonous liquid.

Just as she thought she had succeeded she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Strong yet small and feminine hand. Nicoletta? Surely not. Maybe.

Sarah instinctively tried to fight the hand, trying desperately to remove it from over her mouth. If she managed to rid herself of the poison by being sick, if the hand was still there she would suffocate. She began to move her leg in an attempt to kick her attacker but she lacked the strength to move it more than a few scant inches. Suddenly the hand was removed and she heard light footstep recede from her. She tilted her head seconds before her body convulsed as she rid herself of the poisonous substance.

Antonello and Nicoletta came awake as they heard Sarah being sick. The poor girl was barely able to move and had only just managed to move her head to the side. Both instantly rushed to aid her. It was a good sign. Sarah's body was rejecting the poison finally! Nicoletta felt the first rush of hope. She called to the maid who was sleeping just outside the room waiting for direction, to bring a bath filled with warm water immediately. Wait… was the door open? Nicoletta could have sworn Giovanni had pulled it to, after leaving.

Looking at Antonello she saw the grief shining clearly in his eyes. "Antonello" She whispered using her most soothing tone whilst laying a hand in comfort against his forearm "This is a good sign. There is hope, there was always hope. Sarah's body is rejecting the poison. It is only a matter of time. I swear to you, dear brother."

Antonello nodded in answer, and Nicoletta saw the deep thanks and appreciation he held for her efforts dwelling in his darkened depths.

She smiled and squeezed his forearm as a sign of camaraderie.

She watched as Antonello held Sarah as her body convulsed and divulged itself of poison. Although Sarah's complexion was still sickly pale, she now opened her eyes occasionally, which again was a hopeful sign. She was conscious and continuing the gruelling fight for her life.

Antonello could do nothing but hold Sarah. He felt her every muscle spasm and clench at the effort to rid itself of poison. Her small body seemed to be deadened to her efforts and lay almost passively in his arms except for the frequent convulsions. She didn't move her hands to hold herself up, or move her head. He did that. Whilst cradling her close. When she had finally stopped vomiting, Antonello asked Nicoletta to leave him with her, he wanted to bathe her skin alone. He wasn't thinking sexually in any way, he just desperately needed the feel of her in his arms. Getting better. Gaining strength. It had been days and nights of pure agony. He just needed to be alone with his little nymph, just for a little while. Nicoletta had instantly agreed. Offering him another comforting smile, he owed her so much. His very life. Once the maid brought the water, both left him and Sarah. He ever so gently lifted her so she sat in his lap securely so he could peal the sweat soaked shift from her trembling body. She had lost weight. He wanted to weep.

Her usually incandescent skin was sickly pale, her figure smaller, more fragile in his large, callused hands. She didn't say a word he wasn't sure she was capable yet. Her eyes where closed at that moment although she had opened them frequently whilst she was sick. Once she lay naked in his arms, he immediately began to slowly submerge her into the warm water. He allowed her to enter the water slowly to avoid causing her any discomfort. He hoped the water would not only clean her skin, but comfort her and ease any aches and pains. Once she lay with her head resting on his arm, her body fully submerged, he dropped his finger into a glass of his own water and rubbed the clear liquid against her dry lips.

Before tilting the rest of the contents to her lips, whispering to her to drink the water. She opened her mouth and allowed him to slowly pour the cool water for her to drink. Setting the half full glass aside he began to bath her skin. Running the cleaning cloth over every inch of aching skin. His touch was gentle to prevent causing her any more discomfort.

Sarah allowed the water to sooth her.

She had hesitated at first when the glass had been held to her lips but after hearing it was Antonello she had allowed him to pour the water for her to drink. It had helped to sooth the burning in her throat and mouth from where the poison had been removed from her system. There was not a part of her body that did not ache. She felt like she had been trampled by a 100 horses. Her body felt broken, almost defeated. Yet she was not defeated. She needed to find out what was happening. Who was pushing gargoyles off of ledges, poisoning her body repeatedly. She wondered how many times she had had poison feed to her body. She kept her eyes closed as the colours still hurt her sensitive eyes and it still took her a while to focus on movement and objects.

Nicoletta rushed down the corridors to find her husband. She very nearly ran over Nonno, who only smiled at her antics. She finally found him in his study, looking out of the large gothic styled windows towards the maze. His face looked strained as if the weight of facing another murderer within the palazzo weighed heavily. He turned as soon as he heard her enter.

"Sarah is gaining strength. Antonello is bathing her now. There is hope at last" She wrapped her arms around Giovanni's waist and laid a kiss over the slight frown showing on his lips.

She felt Giovanni sigh and hold her more closely. "That is great news, picolla. If only the investigation into the cause of the poisoning was going just as well."

"The tasters swore to me they tried every plate of food, and none have had any discomfort. A few maids seem to be evading me and Margerita is behaving oddly too." He feathered his thumb back and forth against the smooth perfection of her cheek. "What is happening to this family, Cara? I thought we had gotten past all the death and deceit."

"Where is Margerita? Maybe I could speak to her?"

"She went into the maze."

"Alone?" Nicoletta tried not to allow suspicion to cloud her mind or voice.

"No she went with her maid" He tilted her head up to look directly into his eyes "Be careful, Cara"

Nicoletta walked through the maze in an attempt to find Margerita. Memories of the past seemed to lurk in the tall hedges. She followed the twists and turns, listening and watching for any signs of trouble.

She had promised Giovanni she would be careful and leave the investigation to him, but she wanted to ease the burden he carried. She didn't want to see this family ripped apart again. Nicoletta hoped Margerita hadn't done anything stupid. Margerita had grown much in the past year since her mothers death. She had become softer and seemed more delicate. Nicoletta couldn't say they where friends but they got along and occasionally they shared a smile or laugh.

Nicoletta stopped as she heard something. She was pretty certain she was near the centre of the maze now - Was that …? Nicoletta stopped dead in her tracks. Margerita was here with a lover. She wanted to turn back but she refused to do so without seeing who Margerita was meeting. Surely it was a soldier or a domesticate from the palazzo. She crept around the maze hedges till she came to the centre. The centre of the maze was carved so the centre had arches and windows around the flower garden in the middle. Nicoletta looked carefully over one of the windows cut through the hedge. She could see the maid, standing with her back to Nicoletta looking at the main entrance to the centre of the maze. Obviously to guard her mistress. Nicoletta could hear the couple more clearly, and wanted nothing more than to run back to the palazzo. But Giovanni would need to know who was bedding his second cousin. On his grounds no less. She looked further around the window cut out and couldn't turn away.

Nicholas!? Sarah's husband! What was Margerita thinking? Was she behind the poison and gargoyles? Nicoletta spun around and lay against the hedge.

Dio! This would kill Giovanni. Another murderer in his household, his very family!

_Cara? I feel your distress. Shall I come to you?_

Nicoletta frantically tried to calm her mind. The last thing she wanted was for Giovanni to find Margerita and Nicholas in such away. No doubt the young maid would be punished also.

Nicoletta heard the soft laughter float through her mind _Poor attempt Cara. I will come to you now. You are at the maze? Where I forbid you to go I assume. _

Nicoletta nearly sighed in relief when she saw Nicholas and Margerita turn the corner, holding hands. She prayed they would go the other way back through the maze. Nicholas kissed Margeritas cheek before she turned to leave. Nicoletta craned her neck so she could continue to see. She watched as Margertia left. Thankfully moving the only other way out of the maze. Nicholas and the maid shared a nod, and Nicoletta watched as Nicholas pulled out a box done up with bows and flower decorations and handed it out to the maid. Obviously a gift for Margerita.

Nicoletta recognised the maid now. It was the same girl who had helped her through Sarah's sickness. How Nicoletta hoped the maid wouldn't be punished for Margerita's folly. Nicoletta returned to being pressed up against the wall.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Could it be Margarita? Or was their affair simply a way for Nicholas to gain entry to the palazzo. Perhaps Margerita had sneaked him in, unaware of the danger he was. Maybe.

Nicoletta lay against the hedge long after Nicholas and the maid had departed. She now had to face Giovanni. How could she tell him his niece could be a murderer at worst and a accomplice at best. She heard two black birds take to the air, obviously disrupted by someone walking through the maze. Wouldn't that have happened also when she had walked past? Did they not hear the birds? Nicoletta ran her hand over her brow in an attempt to clear her mind. It wouldn't help to speculate she would just have to give Giovanni the facts.

She saw Giovanni walk around the corner, striding towards her he looked magnificent. He hadn't tied his hair at his nape so it swung around his worry filled face. Nicoletta took a deep breath… this wasn't going to be easy.

Antonello tucked Sarah into the warmth and safety of the fresh blankets. Her body had seemed to gain strength and life just from the cool water running over her deadened limbs. She had opened her eyes now, and although she squinted occasionally he finally felt as if he could breath.

_My little nymph _he whispered into her mind as he dealt feather light kisses down the side of her cheek and along her jaw. _Thank the good Dio you are well. _

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes as he cupped a pale cheek in his palm.

The relief he felt was indescribable. He had been unable to function, to notice anything when she had laid deteriorating before his eyes. He hadn't notice when it had been night or day, he had hardly slept, rarely eaten. Pure emptiness.

Giovanni refused to remove the vice like grip he had on Margeritas upper arm. He wanted the silly child to see the pain and agony of her stupidity. He dragged her down the corridors and hallways towards his brothers room. His nonno saw him, shook his head and continued to walk cradling Giovanni's son in his arms. His son. His bambino and wife had been in the same house as a deceitful murdered. Giovanni ground his teeth, he had sworn he wouldn't allow it to happen again and yet it had. The stupid, stupid girl!!

He ignored Margerita's cries for him to release her. He wouldn't release her, she was damn lucky he didn't have his hands round her throat. She had brought death back to the palazzo. He wouldn't allow it to go unpunished. He shoved open the door using his shoulder and incredibly weight, causing the cupboard to scrap back with the door. He dragged a crying Margerita into the room. Nicoletta followed. He looked at his wives face. He wanted to kiss the look of grief and guilt off her face, the girl in his embrace didn't deserve any if she was capable of attempting to kill someone under his families protection. He looked upon Antonello and Sarah. The love shining in his brothers eyes mixed with pure relief made him want to strangle his second cousin even more.

What was wrong with his family? How could Margerita go against the family?

He shoved Margerita towards the bed, as he pushed the cupboard back against the door. No one was leaving till they got to the bottom of this. No one.

Antonello watched as his older brother shoved Margertia towards the bed.

"Look at what your stupidity has done! Look!" Giovanni bellowed. It took a while for Antonello to understand the fury, he was tired from aiding Sarah and for a moment he wanted to defend his cousin. But then it clicked. Was Giovanni suspecting Margerita? Antonello thought back, he remembered the way his cousin had looked upon them when they had returned to his bedchamber after the gargoyles, She had been present at the meal and had been unusually friendly. Had she tried to kill Sarah?

He watched Margerita whimper, she had nearly fallen onto the bed with the strength Giovanni had shoved her towards it. She cried as she shook her head in denial.

"I didn't do anything to Sarah. Don Giovanni I swear. I didn't do anything!" Margerita cried as she sunk to the floor. Tears where shining in everyone's eyes, it hurt to see their family so devastated. Antonello felt Sarah squeeze his hand, her first sign of strength, in a symbol of comfort. He lay his over hers and tried to think of reasons for Margeritas actions.

After Vicente's and Portia's death he believed Margertia had assumed he would marry her to protect her reputation as Vicente had taken the girls virtue. It had never been discussed but he had heard from Margertia's own maid that that was what the young girl thought. He shook his head, that was no reason to kill anyone. Did Giovanni have proof? He spoke the question straight into his brothers mind. And got an impression of all the turbulent emotions his brother was feeling.

"What of Nicholas? You cant deny you have been lovers. Nicoletta caught you" Giovanni pulled the girl to her feet with a little shake. "Speak!"

Choking on a sob, Margerita wiped at her tears. "He…" She broke off crying.

"You cannot claim he raped you! Nicoletta saw it was not so!"

"It was not rape!" Margerita stepped back from Giovanni, treading her fingers together in nervousness "He made me feel special."

Antonello heard Giovanni snort his disbelief and disgust and turn to pace the room.

"Help us understand Margerita. We cant help you if you don't explain. Did Nicholas give you the poison? Did he talk you into helping him or did he ever visit the palazzo and was left unattended" Nicoletta tried to sooth the crying girl, she felt on the verge of tears herself she could see and feel what it was doing to Giovanni. She watched as Giovanni froze at the assumption a man like Nicholas had wandered his home unattended.

"He gave me no poison. He gave me nothing. We never met at the palazzo before. Today was the first time we met here. Usually we met at the village. He never spoke to me of Sarah he said she was dead to him. He wanted nothing more to do with her. I'm so sorry"

Nicoletta actually believed the girl. She knew how hard it had been on her to realise her mother and Vicente had been having an affair also and they had been plotting the families demise. She had been needing attention all year. Nicoletta had tried but she knew it wasn't female attention Margerita craved. But if it wasn't Margerita was Nicholas somehow getting into the palazzo?

**Nicholas:**

He leaned casually against the wall that surrounded the entire palazzo.

His arms crossed over his chest.

The usual cocky grin curved his mouth.

He turned his head lazily as he watched the gate to the palazzo creep open and his accomplice crept through the magnificent gate. This time she wore no cape, no one could see them from the palazzo, and no one was looking.

His mouth curled as he thought what little Margerita was probably going through. Hopefully they would just sentence her to death or imprisonment immediately. He turned to lean on his side as he watched his accomplice approach.

He couldn't believe it. How lucky he was to find a woman who harboured a deep heated for Antonello and Sarah for years, who was trusted by the Scarletti household. Pure luck.

"How are things going with our little decoy?" Nicholas said, his voice dripping sarcasm and amusement.

"Getting dragged through the palazzo as we speak." Both shared a amused smile.

"Brilliant. And my dear wife?" You could hear the clipped way he pronounced wife and the way his eyes clouded with hatred.

His eyes opened in surprise at the worried expression cross her face.

"My wife?" He repeated again.

"Gaining strength" He barely heard the admission.

"What?"

"I don't understand" His accomplice sighed before continuing "I poisoned her food, the water I feed her… it must be Signora Scarletti's medicines. It is the only explanation."

"So she lives?" Nicholas spoke the words deceptively calm so when he slapped her across the face it was a surprise. He watched the woman stagger back to the floor. He leaned over, yanked her face to his by her hair. "Listen to me! She dies! Today. That was the agreement. I create the distraction, I provided what you needed, YOU kill her."

He watched as the woman nodded and scrambled up from the floor before heading back towards the palazzo...


	8. Death and beginnings

Sarah jolted awake to the sound of a thud.

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, she had been chatting with Nicoletta but the endless days of sickness had obviously taken its toll on her body which seem to desperately require rest and healing sleep.

Antonello and Giovanni had retired to the study to continue their "investigation", although she knew they had no current suspects, the only one who had acted suspiciously had been Margerita. And everyone had ruled her out. An alibi even came forward about her whereabouts the morning of the gargoyle attack.

Sarah turned her head towards the direction of the thud, her eyes widening in shock as she watched Nicoletta slump to the floor, a silent scream lodged in her throat at the sight of a knife.

Antonello sat on the plush lounge chair, his head buried in his hands.

This all just felt like a bad dream, he prayed that soon he would wake, Sarah would be safe again, in his arms. He watched as Giovanni paced before him, back and forth across the stone floor. They had discussed again and again, who had access to food, to the bedchambers, to poison? They had questioned all the kitchen staff and all had alibi's and no motive. Who had something to gain by Sarah's death? Who wanted her dead?

Or maybe he was the target. Did someone want to punish him? Keep them apart? Besides her husband who couldn't have gotten on the property in daylight, and even he had alibis in town. Faces flashed through his mind. He pictured each member of staff as he flicked through the collection of faces. A face flashed before his eyes. A women. Familiar. But why?

His gaze dropped to the stone study floor and it dawned on him.

Dio!

Sarah watched as Nicoletta lay passively on the floor, a small trickle of blood meandered down her forehead, obviously from a head wound. Sarah hoped she had just been hit over the head and not stabbed. Sarah's eyes locked on the weapon held securely, the blade pointing straight at her, malice and adrenaline causing the hand holding it to shake aggressively. Sarah remained still, she doubted she would make it to the door before her attacker. She was lying down, and still weak. Sarah look upon the women. Who was she? Why? She wanted to ask her these questions but daren't in case it only infuriated her more.

The woman was probably no older than herself. She wore a maids uniform, her dark hair pulled tightly and securely back from her face. She had cold features her lips thinned, holding no sign of warmth or mercy. Her eyes, dark, staring straight at her, mere slits of dark intensity. Sarah watched the women circle her bed, neither removed their gaze from each other.

"Time to go for a little walk" Sarah listened to the words and wasn't sure if she was thankful she was once again capable of hearing. The women's voice shook with emotion, for a second Sarah prayed it shook with fear of what she was about to do, perhaps even nervousness. Yet she knew better, although the maids voice shook with intensity she could hear the anger and pure malice radiating from every word she uttered.

Giovanni and Antonello raced back towards Sarah and Nicoletta.

They had presumed with Margerita locked in her bedchamber and the kitchen staff being questions their women would be safe. Both sent a silent prayer they still where.

Rounding the corner, Antonello watched Giovanni drop to his knees and cry out in anger. Antonello looked to see Nicoletta locked now in his brother arms, her hair being smoothed from her face. Antonello looked desperately around the room. Sarah was gone. No!

He spun on his heel, and started to run. He had no idea where to look, where she would be, but he couldn't remain there passively while Sarah was in danger. His blood was simmering with adrenaline to do something; to find her. His heart screamed for vengeance, to tear the attacker limb from limb for the continual attempts to rip it apart. Yet his brain overrode both. He needed to think.

He slammed his fist into the wall, leaning his head against the tapestry lining it, his hands in tight fists. One fist trickled blood down his wrist and forearm.

Where would she take Sarah? Antonello first thought of the study, but they had just come from there. No. Not there. So where? His bedchamber. A definite no. The tower? Maybe.

"Please…just explain to me why your doing this?" Sarah spoke but was unsure if her words could be heard over the wind that had begun to beat against both women. Sarah could feel the sharpened blade of the knife against her neck with every word, and breath she uttered. The blade was relentless never moving from the pulse beating franticly. She could feel the maid pressed against her, her body resented the contact, this was a women who had repeatedly tried to kill her, cause her endless days and nights of agony. The women who had given Antonello his first taste of fear and sorrow. She was being manoeuvred along the ledge bordering the roof of the palazzo. She daren't look down, the ledge they where walking on looked ancient and was cracking in place.

"Why?" Sarah heard the bitter words whispered in her ear, the hiss of breath between teeth "Do you know who I am?" When Sarah shook her head, careful of the blade "I was the women who should have been you"

Antonello raced up the staircase leading to the tower.

He had seen no sign of them.

His heart seemed to be the only thing he could hear anymore. Beating erratically.

He reached the tower, throwing the door wide, desperate eyes sweeping the derelict room. No sign of Sarah. Antonello slammed his fist into the stone tower wall, the stone ancient and crumbling under his aggressions. He lifted his face, the deceiving summer sun shinning happily, engulfing the gardens in glowing healthy light. He breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, determined to think, to find Sarah. He raised his eyes, searching the gardens as something caught his eye. Immediately he flicked his eyes to the roof of the palazzo and froze in terror. All he comprehended was the silver flashing of a blade catching the sunlight pressed against his loves throat. Tightly. He could see how tight by the small and thin blood red line visible along the pale column. Calling desperately for his brother Antonello raced for the ledge high above the ornamental gardens and prayed he would not be too late.

Giovanni lay Nicoletta upon their bed, he had Signora Pia called for immediately from her visit into town, four of his best soldiers where on guard, called back from securing Margerita yet he didn't want to leave her alone.

Without him.

Without his protection and love.

Yet when he heard the desperate bellow from Antonello he knew he was needed imminently. He lay a adoring kiss against Nicoletta's cheek and ran towards the direction of the bellow.

Taking the steps to the roof two, sometimes three at a time, Giovanni swung open the door. Blinded momentarily by the bright light and swirling winds, he squinted to adjust and assess the situation as quickly as possible. He saw Antonello only, his large body motionless, palms up in a non threatening gesture. Giovanni couldn't yet see Sarah or her attacker, so decided to sneak the opposite way around the ledge to creep upon them from the other direction. Box them in.

Walking one foot in front of the other was the only way he dared to walk, the ledge was crumbling along the edges and was centuries old and in desperate need of repair. As he stealthily turned the corner of the palazzo he got his first glimpse of the situation.

He could see the knife, he could see the blood smearing Sarah's delicate throat, the tears swimming in her pale blue eyes, the hatred burning in the maids dark eyes. He couldn't help but assess the situation as hopeless at worst, dire at best. There was no way he could get everyone down alive. If the knife slipped when they apprehended the maid, Sarah would die. If the maid lost her temper she could easily kill Sarah and there was no way either him or Antonello could reach to stop her in time. Another dangerous factor was the ledge, ancient and crumbling was the icing on a disaster.

"How many times do I need to explain this to you? What don't you understand. This – "sweeping her hand to incorporate the whole palazzo "– all of this. My life. Meant nothing to your family. You could have saved me. You could have taken me to your bed instead of this –" The blade pressed more ominously against Sarah's throat "- taking me would have saved me!"

Antonello tried to calm his thoughts, to focus on more than the blade and the blood. He allowed his mind to go mercifully blank, just as he did on the hunt.

"Olivia, I tried to save you. We where young. I tried. Mio padre was an evil man I am sorry you where brought into any of this. But harming Sarah wont solve anything" He allowed his voice to come out a calm, soothing melody in an attempt to calm Olivia.

He had known her for years, she had helped with his Nonna. His Nonna had raised the young orphan as her own away from his padres eye. Olivia had been the first innocent to be sent to him, the one before his little nymph. The one he had failed to save, from such a harsh punishment.

He could clearly remember how she had looked in his bedchamber. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be there. Yet there she had stood, tall, slim, rivers of dark hair cascading down her slim back. He had seen her tremble, shake with fear as she dropped the thin shift to pool around her tanned ankles, and he had known he couldn't hurt her, couldn't take her innocence from her. And yet watching her inch towards the edge of the palazzo with Sarah, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his large hands around her throat and squeeze every last traitorous breath from her body.

Sarahs heart was beating so fast it was a unbearable pain in her chest. Fear made her lungs seem to stop working, she was fighting for every breath. She had tried to prevent the tears from falling but looking at where she was and why, made her face that she was going to die.

There where so many things she hadn't said Antonello.

Some many things she wanted to do.

Play in the flowers and sunlight with little Sophie, laughing and carefree.

Learn how to swim.

Learn to cook.

She wanted to live.

She wanted to spend her life with Antonello. Every breath she took she wanted it to be in his presence, her every waking in his embrace.

Safe. Loved. Cherished.

She thought of all the things she had dreamt of; family and children. She had only known what it was like to be in a family from Antonello. _He_ was her family. She loved him. Complete and true. Nothing could change that, nothing ever would.

Antonello saw the exact moment Olivia had won. It wasn't when she had dragged Sarah here, or when she had poisoned her repeatedly, it was when Sarah excepted her death and the sight of it caused Antonello's heart to break.

He had listened patiently to Olivia shout her pain, her humiliation of that night 12 years ago. He listened to her anger and rage, her experiences since. The failed marriages, the nightmare of that night branded in her thoughts, tainting her relationships.

He heard how she blamed him. To him, the words seemed to come from the 16 year old girl she had been and not the 28 year old she had become. She looked on that night with the eyes of an immature innocent; looking for someone to blame. She didn't look on it with mature eyes.

She blamed him, even though he had tried. She blamed him even though he had fought for her but had been restrained. She blamed him and wanted him to suffer. Her judgement was unfair, that night had ruined him also. Did she think watching a young innocent girl being raped by your father on a stone floor was an easily forgotten or looked over event?

Antonello no longer wanted to hear her excuses, he had heard enough when she had described vividly how she had clamped her hand viciously over Sarah's poison filled mouth while he lay sleeping unknowingly beside her. He wanted Sarah back.

For the first time he edged towards them. He could see his brother coming closer undetected from the other direction. Olivia was shoving both herself and Sarah closer to the edge, the rock crumbling beneath the additional weight.

"Please Olivia, just come back from the edge" He gestured with his hand for her to come towards him. He heard her laugh over the beating wind before stopping abruptly to look to her feet. Antonello saw the rock begin to crumble more and knew Olivia had felt the rock beneath her begin to give way. It was now or never. He sent the plan to his brother and watched Giovanni nod his understanding. They would lurch for both, Giovanni would grab Olivia and Antonello would grab Sarah and yank them to safety. They where nearly close enough to leap, just a few more feet and they would be able to jump for them.

He watched as Olivia lifted her head and gave him a wicked grin and he knew his time had run out.

Giovanni watched in slow motion as Olivia threw both herself and Sarah from the barricades.

Giovanni leaped a second after Antonello did, desperate to catch hold of Sarah.

Antonello's fist clenched a small handful of material, that ripped ominously. He watched the rip run up to Sarah's waist and reached with his other hand for more material. His body was inching further towards the edge, his weight and Sarah's weight was against rock minutes from falling. He sent a command through Sarah's mind to stop moving. Giovanni gasped more material and both brothers began to lifted Sarah. The rock crumbed beneath them, and Antonello could feel it shift beneath his stomach. He managed to grab an ankle and went onto his knees to get more leverage and strength to pull Sarah up. She wasn't heavy but the wind and the precarious ledge they where upon, Antonello didn't want to risk making any sudden moves and causing the whole ledge to collapse. He absently heard the shouts of _domestica_ and soldiers ordering help for them. His eyes where focused on Sarah. The rock cracked, some rubble fell, Sarah covered her face with her arms, causing movement and the dress to rip even more in his brother hands.

Finally pulling Sarah over the edge they lurched from the crumbling rock just as it gave way. Cascading rock and dirt fell upon the garden below. Some _domestica_ screamed as they feared they had fallen with it. Antonello clasped Sarah to him, feeling her heart beat into his chest, her tears sliding down his neck. He looked across the fallen rock, on the other side, his brother lay on his back, holding his upper body up on his elbows, smiling at the couple and breathing as heavily as Antonello was.

Tilting Sarah's head back so he could see the extent of her injuries. He ran his thumb over the thin red line, blood pooled on his finger. He sigh a breath of relief, it was cut from the fall but not deep. He kissed Sarah's forehead as she clung to his shoulders through her tears of relief.

_Antonello, don't you ever learn! Take her from the roof, I__'m sure you can check her wounds elsewhere. _Antonello could hear the amusement tinged with relief in his brothers voice and could hear his deep, low laughter tease through his mind. He scowled at his older brother in mock threat. He felt like smiling himself.

It was over. At last.

Sarah was safe.

Olivia was dead.

They could get back to their lives.

* * *

"Ouch! What was that for?" Antonello scowled at his wife as she sauntered off, hips swaying. His eyes followed the indentation of her waist down to flare of her hips so intently he almost forgot she had just kicked him in the shin.

"For the last 12 years, for not coming to look for me" She supplied over her shoulder with an impish grin. Antonello growled as he ran after her. Spinning her to face him, he saw her radiant smile, her distended belly, round with their first bambino.

"That's not very nice little nymph" He couldn't help himself nuzzling down her tempting throat "What do I get for the next 12 years?" He teased. Engrossed in her taste and silken texture.

He felt her laughter against his tongue. Kissing back up her neck, he lifted his head to smile down at her. It had been nearly a year since the Olivia attacks. They had found a diary under her bed, full of hatred against the Scarletti's and him. It showed how she had waited for him to care for someone before striking. It should how she had nearly given up during the decade without Sarah but she had over heard his conversation to Giovanni and had known Sarah would be found soon enough. He felt Sarah's finger trace the frown he wore, whenever he thought of how close he had come to losing everything.

_Stop thinking about it, my love_ Sarah voice teased like a caress through his mind. It was so intimate to be able to speak this way.

He kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

And she returned the kiss.

He cradled her in his arms tightly and began to walk back to the palazzo.

"Where do you think your taking me? I promised Sophie we would go fishing with her."

_Im taking you back to my bedchamber, little nymph. _He could feel her heart begin to pound in anticipation.

"What about Sophie?"

_I dont think it is a good idea for her to watch, picolla. _Antonello teased as he waited patiently for her answering laughter. The sound always made him ache even more for her. Her happiness and light.

He intended to show her what she was going to have for the next 12 years and more.

Love, protection and family.

Every day.


End file.
